pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crystal lucario
Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style hello hello, crystal lucario, and allow me to be the 2nd to welcome you to pikipedia. i have come to ask you to become one of my (insert millitary post here) for the pikmin illiminator wars. don't worry its just a name that stuck a year ago. also i wish that you would keep a piklog. you do not have to complie with this if you don't want to, im only asking you to concider it.Rocky0718 01:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) <.< I don't own pikmin...once I do I will keep a Piklog~Crystal Lucario~ 01:35, 15 April 2008 (UTC) and the (incert millitary post here) job?Rocky0718 01:39, 15 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:39, 15 April 2008 (UTC) errr...sure?~Crystal Lucario~ 01:41, 15 April 2008 (UTC) great, now what would you like to be?Rocky0718 00:43, 17 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:43, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Commander. I guess. ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:19, 17 April 2008 (UTC) of?Rocky0718 01:04, 18 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:04, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Pikmin? ~Crystal Lucario~ 10:50, 18 April 2008 (UTC) well, of coarace, but what aspect, cause here at home bace,my town, i have comanders for all the colors, for traning and the like. so would you prehaps be in charge, right now anyway, of recrutment on the wiki,well sort the rest out later.Rocky0718 00:34, 19 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:34, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Ok.~Crystal Lucario~ 10:52, 19 April 2008 (UTC) allright then, sould i give you a brefing on the armourment?~~rocky0718~~ Yes.~Crystal Lucario~ 12:44, 22 April 2008 (UTC) o.k. we have swords, sheilds, rifles, pistols, uber-swords, daggars, bombs, extream gear boards, elemental special arourment, and standard gear for everyone. were working on armor, vehicles, whatever else we can think of, bows, crossbows, and , again, whatever else we can think of. the elements that we have are fire, water, poison, electric, strength/explosives, trainig, acid, ice, wind, sound, and stone. were working on plant control, animal control, gravity, metal, and uber-occity. i'm thinkin' about life and time.Rocky0718 01:32, 23 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:32, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Ok sorry... Let's just quit fighting and help this website. (Maybe I can now. I'm going into a cave in Pikmin 2.) Ace Shadow 00:40, 24 April 2008 (UTC) agreed. I'm sorry too... ~Crystal Lucario~ 10:58, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Feel free to comment on my user page C.L. Ace Shadow 00:10, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ---- Somebody set us up the bomb!-- I already did...*Nodding for like 5 minutes*~Crystal Lucario~ 19:08, 26 April 2008 (UTC) what are you guyes talkin' about?Rocky0718 20:48, 26 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 20:48, 26 April 2008 (UTC) IDK...~Crystal Lucario~ 21:19, 26 April 2008 (UTC) An idiotic internet meme. I love awful translations.-- 07:05, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ???? User:Ace Shadow 04:12, 28 April 2008 (UTC) My personal favorite Memes are: "All Your Base Are Belong To Us!" and "so... i herd u liek mudkipz" ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:05, 28 April 2008 (UTC) heh, i take it you have all been to uncyclopdeia?Rocky0718 03:43, 29 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 03:43, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I've done more than just visit.-- 10:56, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::Never been there...~Crystal Lucario~ 11:43, 29 April 2008 (UTC) well then "gruesomesc ravanosi" is something your familiar with?also,c. luacrio, what do you think of the P.I.W. armermentRocky0718 20:55, 30 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 20:55, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ...Why is this on my page? ~Crystal Lucario~ 20:59, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Never heard of that first thing and the second thing stands for?~Crystal Lucario~ 21:03, 30 April 2008 (UTC)